With development of communications technologies, a mobile terminal is increasingly widely applied to all aspects of human life. People use mobile terminals to access the Internet anytime and anywhere, so as to have various network experience, such as watching a video, or uploading or downloading a file.
To help a mobile terminal user use the Internet and to improve user experience of using the mobile terminal, more mobile terminals support multiple cards, and more than a few mobile terminals can support concurrency of multi-card data services in terms of specification. However, a mobile terminal that currently supports the concurrency of multi-card data services has multiple data channels, but a data service of only one card can be activated by default, that is, only one data channel can be in an activated state. A multi-card mobile terminal using an Android™ operating system is used as an example. Generally, in the multi-card mobile terminal using the Android operating system, a WiFi data channel has a higher priority than a card data channel, that is, after the WiFi data channel is activated, the card data channel is deactivated. Therefore, at a same time, only one data channel of the multi-card mobile terminal using the Android™ operating system is in an activated state to perform data interaction. Data transmission for all data services is performed by using this activated data channel.
It may be learned that in an existing multi-card mobile terminal, data transmission efficiency is low and an available data channel is idle, thereby causing a waste of resources.